I'll never leave you
by it'sacloudyday
Summary: she shows up asking for love. mitsuxmaya


o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gently, he closed the wooden door and hung his coat by the door.

'_.tap'_

Giving himself a few heavy breaths, his gaze went straight to the window where he saw the water droplets that splattered on his window sill.

'_.tap'_

It never amazed him how this happened because he already knew what was going to happen before he even went there…and of course, he had no choice but to close the wide open window.

'_.tap'_

And so, he walked…but stopped before the wet girl beside the window could draw back and talk. "Why are you here?" Mitsuomi asked.

"I was…waiting for you." She mumbled as she tried to stand up—but he didn't let her do that. Mitsuomi took a few more steps until he was above her; his chest blocking her.

"Maya…" he whispered, "You're not supposed to be here." Then he bent down and grabbed the window's latch to close it.

"Don't die…" she whispered back. He looked at her and pitied what he saw. She was crying…her beautiful eyes were suddenly pinkish swollen puffs. Her skin was very pale and the way that she looked at him made him feel the bitterness that she felt.

"Get out…I'll have someone to escort you back to your house." He said.

"I didn't come all the way here just to hear you say that." She answered back.

"I don't care, Natsume. Get out."

He expected more contradicting words to be thrown at him but she only pushed him a little farther from her body and tried to stand up. A soft wail escaped her cold lips when she took her second step and fell down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-it's nothing…"she said. "I…I just slipped." Then she stood up again and took another step towards the door. It was only before she got out of room did Mitsuomi stop her and said, "Your leg…it's bleeding."

"It's not" she mumbled, dragging her frame away from him. "I'm fine."

"Don't be silly, Natsume. You're injured." He said as he attacked her arm to stop her from going away any further, "Look at you leg."

And she did. It was only then did she realized that he was right. The lower part of her right leg was soaked in red. The blood was dry but it had still hurt and felt like swollen.

"I told you, I just slipped." She said, trying to remove his grip on her arm. "Just let me go…"

"Why are you here?"

She bit her soft but cold lips with her teeth and swallowed all her pride, "I just wanted to tell you…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The place was very dim and all Mitsuomi could see was her small figure beside him. He never thought that this would be that day…

He knew that it was almost his time…he was going to die.

His eyes searched for another answer. Did she finally realize that they were still in love with each other?

"I'm sorry…" Maya whispered as she clung on his arms and cried. "I don't want you to die…"

She came unannounced, as quiet as a cat. But he already expected her to come soon so this didn't surprise him. "I know", he said.

"I love you, Mitusomi…" she cried. "I'm sorry."

He only held her wet body tighter to give her warmth. "I love you too…"

She looked at him with relief on her teary eyes and uttered the words he longed to hear the day he fell in love with her, "I've always wanted to sleep with you."

Mitsuomi knew her too well to hear all of these words from her. These were the unspoken words that crushed them everyday. The feelings that were locked far away suddenly ran loose and surrounded them.

"Maya…" he said. "I'm sorry."

She tilted her head and nudged his chin with her cheek. "I already forgave you." Then she weakly smiled at him and cried even more. "Isn't there any other way?"

He shrugged. "I don't want to leave you too, Maya-chan. I have to die."

Her head collapsed on his shoulders as he said those painful words. "There's no more time, Mitsuomi…I have to fix what's wrong between us." She mumbled.

So with trembling lips, she kissed his neck and filled it with soft butterfly kisses—but this was wrong—and he knew he had to stop her. Mitsuomi pulled away and said,

"Don't pity me…We don't have to do this if you don't reall—"

"Don't stop me." She said. "I'm serious, Mitsuomi-kun. I want you to have me…even if it's a little early."

Her limbs fell down on the carpeted floor as she mumbled, "I kept my innocence for you…I want you to have it before you leave…before it's too late."

She looked up to him and soundlessly cried like a lamb. "Mitsuomi…" she uttered. "Please?

How could he refuse? Mitsuomi sighed and helped her up. "We won't be happy if we do this…it's just having sex…it's different from making love."

"But I love you, Mitsuomi! You love me, don't you?" her plea cried out to him and he tried to understand what she meant. "Please…" she mumbled. "Make love with me."

He wanted this so much the way she does but…this was an act of betrayal to their duties.

And yet for some reason, the human heart overpowered the mind.

Mitsuomi reached out for her delicate figure and attacked her lips with his. Maya's soft but powerful response tickled his tongue with the pleasure that he longed for. He could taste the tears on her lips and the pain that she kept in this broken relationship.

The heart and the mind were never really there to compensate each other. The mind could never do what the heart would need and the heart would never appease the mind of its wish.

The short but passionate kiss ended when the two of them gasped for air. Neither one of them could breathe.

"When did I go right?" Mitsuomi whispered. "I've never done anything right in my life to deserve you…"

The girl in his arms placed her head on his chest but said nothing. Gently, he took hold of the ribbon of her ponytail and slid it off her hair. He ran his fingers into her soft locks as he pulled her closer to him and she willingly glued himself to him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He led her to his room which was very dark. Maya couldn't see a thing in there but the faint light of the lamp on the small table beside the bed. Mitsuomi locked the door and took her to his bed.

They got rid of each other's clothes as fast as they could; just like the high school students they were, making hastened love as if there was no tomorrow. But of course, he made an extra effort to avoid her injured leg.

The next thing that Maya felt after Mitsuomi took her dress away was the cold on her back which only made her clung tighter to Mitsuomi for warmth. She felt his big warm hands caress her shoulders; and when she looked at his face, there was nothing in there but the passion and the love—he too, was captivated under the spell of the love of lust and desire.

They looked at each other straight in the eyes and still found the love under the overflowing wants of desires.

Then, he smiled when he had let go of his grasp on her flesh and she sat down on the bed. Maya started to unbutton his shirt. One by one, the white buttons slipped out of the button holes and this revealed his chest. When her unbuttoning was halfway through, Maya stopped and lunged forward for a second kiss. As if devouring one another in a gentle manner, their tongues fought for dominance in each other's mouths—this kiss was almost perfect because their teeth didn't even clash once. And then, Mitsuomi pulled away.

"I don't have protection." He warned.

"Then pull away before you release the seeds." She said. "I really want this to happen, Mitsuomi."

Without a sound, he lunged at her, pinning her down back on the bed. "I promise to be very careful." He whispered that in her ear with a kind of tone that made every hair at the back of her neck stand. "I want this to happen too but don't hesitate to stop me." And then he bent down and they continued kissing again.

Maya shortly pulled back again to catch a breath then their lips locked again, not even breathing for a minute or two.

The attempt to continue unbuttoning Mitsuomi's clothes lingered in Maya's mind while they were kissing. The half-open shirt that showed her lover's broad chest was tempting her to take it off; ironically, the remaining buttons were screaming for release from the neat slits in his cotton shirt…and she eyed each small round button with agony, hoping that they'd slip off or vanish.  
His hand crept to her breasts as he asked her something but her tongue felt too dumb to answer so she just moaned a muffled sound and caressed Mitusomi's face with a few fingertips. He looked at her—frankly, they couldn't see each other's faces clearly because of the dim glow from the lamp but Maya smiled at him and she pulled his head towards her face again and they kissed.

Afterwards, Mitsuomi sat up and Maya did the same. The dim light illuminated their faces of an orange haze that wonderfully mixed on their skin.

With quivering hands, Maya took hold of his shirt buttons and removed each one by one.

In a fast momentum, he pulled her so close to him that her supple breasts got pressed on his chest; feeling the hardness of her nipples, a small bulge emerged between his thighs; she sucked on her lips and pressed herself to him as close as she could to feel him hardening even more.

A wet tongue ran a short line on her cheek and a kiss was given to her ear. Maya's hands ran along her lover's back—from the sides of his stomach up to his chest and then at the sides of his arms up to his shoulder then down again to his spine, and then up to his neck.

Every inch of him that touched her skin felt like it stung and burned her but not in a bad way.

Somehow, Mitsuomi managed to maneuver her on top of him. She didn't know how he did it but she just felt her body sway and the next thing she knew she was on top of him—well, sitting would be the right word.

He held her wrists and instinctively, Maya had bent down to let his face feel her chest. She never did this before but strangely, she knew what to do in a few ways. But what she didn't expect was his gaping mouth that closed into her right nipple and began to suck.

Her heart skipped a beat; so loud that he could have heard it too. There was a kind of rising tension between them—it was the kind of pressure to deal with and that pressure was passion.

They kissed each other passionately, each flicker of their tongue made the kiss heavier then Mitsuomi pulled her closer to him and decided to take over from this point. He took the remaining articles of clothing from their body and entered her.

She was so glad he did it. Finally, the blazing feeling that seared into their bones left them and died into embers.

She heard his moans as he pushed in harder. Deeper.

"I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you." He would answer.

More plunges and moans were did until they soon died out sometime at the middle of the night. Maya slept on his chest with her arms around Mitsuomi—she held him tightly so that everything would seem real. They knew it was. They just wanted to be sure.

He pulled away.

"Don't leave," she whispered.

"I won't." he mumbled. "never."

Maya smiled and reached out to kiss him again but something painful stopped her. Her leg. She gasped in sudden pain.

"We need to clean that wound" he uttered. "So that you can leave."

His words disappointed her. "Why would I want to leave?!" she asked.

"I want you to leave me, Maya." He whispered. She sat up, her expression hurt—until she saw his face. He was crying.

"Mitsuomi…" she mumbled.

"You'll leave me, believe it." He said.

"I don't understand…" she answered.

"When I die, I want you to leave me." She knew what he meant. He wanted her to love another guy. "Promise me you won't make your life miserable when I'm gone." He said.

She cried. "You're not going to die!"

The silence they created only made the sound of the rain louder. He watched her wipe more tears from her cheeks. "You're not going to die…" she said again. "Don't leave me."

He smiled at her and leaned towards her again to press his lips hard on hers. She opened her mouth with more enthusiasm—they needed each other so bad that it was even hard to imagine letting go.

"I'll never do that."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

review!!!! The story annoyed me, really. But I'm sorry for the both of them. I hope oh!great won't kill Mitsuomi in the manga. Mayaxmitsuomi is, like, the best pairing ever! If any of the two of them would die—and I hope they wont—I'd cry.


End file.
